Rebellion
Rebellion is Dante's standard sword. A keepsake and memento given to Dante by his father. This large magical blade is the physical manifestation of his power. Though it has the form of a standard claymore''Devil May Cry 2, '''Weapon File — Rebellion': "A standard sword for Dante.", it is a magical blade''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Combat Adjudicator — Rebellion': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique imbued with magic essence can move me."Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Rebellion: "A memento given to Dante by his father, this large magical blade is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power.", and through its name, meaning "resistance", a symbol of his spirit.Devil May Cry 3'', Code: 1 — Dante', '''Dante's Weapons — Rebellion': "A keepsake sword from his father. Its name means "resistance." The blade's power originally laid dormant'''''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. This magic blade's true power hasn't fully awakened.", but through contact with Dante's blood it was awakened.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. Dante's blood has awakened the blade's true power." Biography Rebellion once belonged to Dante's father, the Dark Knight Sparda, and was given to Dante as a keepsake. Dante uses it as his primary weapon in all appearances, barring the first Devil May Cry and his cameo appearance in Viewtiful Joe. Dante usually carries the sword on his back, but in The Animated Series, he carries it in a guitar case, so as not to attract unwanted attention. At the end of Dante's first battle with Vergil in Devil May Cry 3, Vergil impales Dante with the Rebellion, inadvertently awakening Dante's Devil side and granting him access to Devil Trigger. At this point, the sword also awakens, opening up the crossguard and the handle's end is split and points outside rather than one big spike. It is unknown if Rebellion has a special purpose like the Yamato and Sparda, which can open or power Hell Gates. Image:Rebellion 3a.gif|Unawakened Rebellion (DMC3) Image:Rebellion.gif|Awakened Rebellion (DMC3) Image:Rebellion.JPG|Rebellion (DMC2) Image:DT Rebellion.gif|Dante's Rebellion Devil Trigger (DMC3) Movesets ''Devil May Cry 2'' Sword ''Devil May Cry 3'' Devil Arm Swordmaster Style ''Devil May Cry 4'' Sword Swordmaster Style Trivia *The Rebellion has appeared in every segment of the series besides Devil May Cry, though a sword resembling the awakened Rebellion can be seen impaled through a demon's head in Dante's office. *Interestingly, the sword alludes to Dante's half-demon heritage: the skull on one side of the hilt is human, while the other has a pair of horns. However, this design does not appear on the Devil May Cry 2 version of the sword. *When using Sword Pierce, Dante can summon his sword back by performing the button combo again. *When charging the Drive attack, try to execute the Round trip (by holding both the buttons without releasing one). This technique darkens the blade's color and slightly increases damage. *In DmC, the teenage Dante is shown to wield a sword similar to the Rebellion's appearance, except that it has no skeleton parts yet. Notes and references